Redhead Romeo
by Cakedecorator
Summary: Dexter moves to New Townsville from Megaville, and he ends up falling head-over-heels for Blossom. Determined to win her over, he tries every trick in the book, but only gets some intrigue from her by just being himself. Will Blossom even reciprocate Dexter's feelings for her, or will it just be an experiment gone haywire? Includes OC, quotes from Romeo and Juliet; English Dub.


**Here's another BlossDex one-shot! I hope you're ready for this one, because it contrasts a lot from my last BlossDex one-shot, one of the obvious changes being that it's in the English Dub version, with a few details of the Japanese version being retained. Basically, Dexter is a new student in the girls' school (Including my OC, Bridgette), and he instantly falls head-over-heels for Blossom when he lays eyes on her in the classroom. As they get to know one another, love blossoms, but Dexter is going to have it rough. He may be a genius in science, but when it comes to matters of the heart, he hasn't a clue what he's doing.**

**Also, here's another tip you should know: the song included is called "Perfect Match" by "The Stingers", a fictional band from a 1980's TV show called "Jem and The Holograms"**

**Quotations from "Romeo and Juliet" will be included.**

* * *

_Boy Genius? Not When It Comes To Love…_

Four girls, each wearing a uniform consisting of a dress with a miniskirt, a belt, and a vest, each in a different color, were battling a large robot with a monkey as the pilot.

"Why did Mojo have to attack the city this early in the morning!?" A redhead with red-pink eyes, wearing a red uniform said, as she shot a yo-yo at the robot.

"I guess evil doesn't wait for anything, Blossom." A girl with green eyes, smoke-blue hair in spikes or sorts, and wearing a green uniform said, as she swung a giant, yellow hammer onto the hull of the robot.

"We've been battling Mojo and the other monsters for so long that it shouldn't be that big of a surprise _when_ he attacks anymore; you're right, Buttercup" A blue-eyed, blond girl, wearing a baby blue uniform said, as she shot some bubbles from her giant bubble wand.

"Bubbles has a point," A girl with brunette hair in a French braid, wearing a pale pink uniform, and carrying two swords, as she was slicing the legs of the robot. "This is getting old in a big way."

"Ready?" Blossom said.

"Let's do it!" Buttercup said.

"I'm way ahead of you!" Bubbles said.

"Bridgette, will you do the honors?" Blossom said.

"Right! _Steel Slice!_" Bridgette said, as she did a spin and shot two crescent-shaped energy shots from her swords.

"I got this!" Buttercup said, catching the energy in her hammer before shooting it back in another direction. "Blossom! Head's up!"

Blossom caught the energy in her yo-yo before shooting it in Bubbles' direction, while shouting, "Bubbles! Catch!"

"Got it!" Bubbles said, catching the energy in her bubbles.

The bubbles started shinning and then she threw it at Mojo, before popping it, and then giant anvils dropped on top of the robot, causing it to break, and for Mojo to slip out of the cockpit with a large lump on his head.

"Ack! School's about to start! Let's book it before we're late!" Bridgette said, as she freaked out, looking at the clock.

"Let's go!" Buttercup said, as the four girls made tracks and headed to New Townsville High School.

The girls hid in some bushes before changing back into their regular clothing and hairstyles before walking through the courtyard, and they beat the school bell, too.

"That was cutting it _way too close_," Bridgette said, as she breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm just glad we're back at school in one piece and no one suspects anything."

"You never know what might happen," Bubbles said. "As always, we need to be ready for anything."

"Let's just get to class before Mojo strikes again or something." Blossom said.

The girls were walking towards the building, but behind them, there was someone else that they did not seem to notice.

Behind them, a car pulled up, and then the man in the driver's seat, a blond with glasses, told the boy in the back, "Have a good day, son."

A male voice with a Russian accent then replied, "Affirmative, dad."

Later, the girls were in the classroom, sitting around a desk, while trying to keep their voices down so they could converse easier.

"The city has been quiet lately in terms of monster attacks," Buttercup said, in a whisper. "But Mojo never gives up."

"I don't know whether he's stubborn, determined, stupid, or a combination of all three," Bridgette said, also in a whisper. "His attacks are so predictable that it's almost routine beat him up on a daily basis."

"_Nearly_ daily," Blossom corrected. "And speaking of daily events, how are your daily visits with Cody going, Bubbles?"

Bubbles then smiled with a large blush on her face while saying, "Cody's due to get discharged within the next two weeks."

Hearing this, the girls smiled happily, seeing their blond friend finally getting to be reunited with her first love _outside of the hospital, __NOT_ in a monster form.

"That's great news!" Bridgette said, with a smile. "I'm going to bake a cake to celebrate! No doubt that hospital food starting to get routine, but I don't think Cody wants to eat it much longer."

"I totally agree! We should celebrate Cody's discharge with a miniature party at the lab! Let's inform the Professor." Blossom said, in agreement.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Buttercup said, with a shrug. "But I'm all for it. After all, Cody's been such a great help in keeping our secret, so why not?"

"That's the spirit, Buttercup!" Blossom said. "I can't wait for this!"

The door opened, and then the girls hushed as they saw their teacher, Miss Keane, come into the classroom.

"Alright, class, settle down and back into your seats, please." Miss Keane said.

The girls then separated and went back to their respective desks.

"Okay, everyone," Miss Keane said, as she introduced a boy around the girls' age, with red hair, wearing glasses, a lab coat, purple gloves, and black boots. "I want you to meet the newest member of our class. This is Dexter."

"It's a pleasure to become a member of this fine classroom," Dexter said, in a Russian accent, while giving the class a polite bow. "I want to accomplish the objective of becoming well-acquainted with all of you."

Bridgette seemed to look at Dexter a bit suspiciously; no one should be using formal language in a casual setting such as a classroom.

"Dexter here is new to New Townsville; he moved here from Megaville a little while ago," Miss Keane said. "Dexter is, no exaggeration, a boy genius; a science prodigy. He will be working as an apprentice to Professor Utonium at Utonium World Labs."

"There go our party plans," Bridgette whispered to Buttercup. "Why didn't the Professor tell us about this earlier?"

"That's another person to keep in the dark…" Buttercup muttered back.

"You're kidding…" Bubbles said, quietly. "Just when Cody was about to get out of the hospital…"

"Forget that," Blossom whispered to Bubbles. "How are we supposed to keep our secret with this guy around?"

Dexter scanned the classroom, but he stopped as soon as he saw Blossom, and paid attention only to her. His line of sight zeroed in on her, and then as an animation, he saw Blossom sparkling. Dexter got a good look at her eyes, and as she slowly blinked, Dexter's eyes grew big with light sparkling in his pupils. Blossom turned back to her desk, and Dexter saw her hair slowly swaying in the air, along with her hair ribbon.

His face went red as soon as he got a better look at her face. Blossom fiddled with her hair, as it was in her ear, and Dexter saw how mature and beautiful she looked when she made that movement.

Blossom caught him staring, and then she looked back in his direction. Seeing this, Dexter shook his head little bit, and then he went red in the face.

'_Who is she?' _Dexter thought. _'She's just… Beautiful.'_

Getting an idea, Dexter took out his watch, he typed a few things into the computer that it had inside, and soon, a projector appeared.

"Now, just to put in the formula and processes for photosynthesis… The phenotype for red… the procedure for hazard removal… And there." Dexter muttered, as the projector conjured up a real, live, red rose that had no thorns on it.

He took the rose out of the light, and then he said, "To the beautiful lady with rose-colored eyes."

"Um, me?" Blossom said, as everyone looked at her in surprise.

"Yes," Dexter said, suavely, as he then tossed the rose into the air, and it landed right on Blossom's desk. "For you, my lady."

Blossom went red in the face from embarrassment as the entire class went in an uproar at this sudden event. Bridgette looked at the situation in surprise; Bubbles and Buttercup were pretty shocked, too.

"See what I mean?" Miss Keane said. "A science prodigy."

Miss Keane did not seem to notice specifically what had happened.

The girls then sweat dropped at this, as Dexter then walked to his newly assigned seat; however, he stopped a little bit at Blossom's desk before smiling, showing that he was going red in the face, and then he continued back to his desk.

"Now, remember, class, I'll be creating a list of pairs for your literature projects…" Miss Keane said.

Blossom was too surprised at the sudden red rose that she got from the newest boy in school to pay attention to Miss Keane's instructions.

* * *

Later, the girls were going to Blossom's locker; they were talking about what had just happened.

"Talk about a script flip," Buttercup said. "I was expecting him to be elaborate and beating around the bush with his language, but not _that_."

"That was sweet of him to give you a rose," Bubbles said. "But I wonder why just you?"

"That's what _I'd_ like to know…" Blossom said; she was totally floored by what had happened, and to say that she was confused as to why a complete stranger would hit on her like that.

"I think he likes you, Blossom," Bridgette said, as she put a hand in her hair in annoyance. "I wonder what's next?"

She must have spoken too soon; Blossom opened her locker, and just as she was going to get some things from her locker, Dexter was coming their way.

Noticing this, Buttercup leaned in to her friends and whispered, "Don't look now, but here comes Redhead Romeo."

"Huh?" Blossom said, as Dexter came up behind her.

He cleared his throat, and the girls looked in his direction.

"Oh, Dexter, um… Can I help you?" Blossom said, holding the rose behind her back; she was too embarrassed about it.

"I take it the rose was received well?" Dexter asked, trying to stay cool, but inside, he was freaking out; he had never talked to a girl in such a suave manner before.

"If that's your way of asking if I liked it… Well… It's flattering, but I don't think you should be throwing flowers at random girls like that." Blossom said, as she tried to hide her blush.

"But it wasn't at random," Dexter insisted. "How do I explain it…? Man, I may be a man of science, but…"

"Is he trying to say that he likes you or something?" Bubbles asked. "He's not doing a good job."

However, as Dexter went on rambling, the girls' belts started going off, and then Blossom slightly panicked.

"Is something wrong?" Dexter asked, as he noticed Blossom being a little nervous; he took another step closer, trying to see if Blossom was okay, but Blossom took another step back.

"I just remembered, Dexter, I uh… The girls and I have another appointment we need to keep," Blossom said, lying. "So… We… We'd best be on our way!"

The girls then fled, but Dexter was left confused at this sudden change in demeanor.

"Wait a minute! I didn't get your name!" Dexter said, as he then started to run after Blossom.

Seeing her hair waving as she ran, Dexter soon went red in the face, as he kept chasing; his heart accelerated, but soon, he tripped on something, falling flat on his face; luckily, his glasses were still on. He managed to get up, but saw that Blossom and the others had disappeared.

Dexter got up, and then he sighed sadly, before saying, "I didn't even learn what her name is. I'd best keep looking."

Dexter ran to the library to see if Blossom had gone there for their "appointment".

In reality, the girls had just turned the corner and were running up the stairs to the rooftop. They managed to get to the roof in time, and Bridgette said, "Go, go, go!"

Buttercup looked down the stairs, as she listened to see if anyone had followed them; she turned back to her friends and then she said, "Looks like we lost him. Let's go, girls."

The quartet then took out their belts and transformed to fight off whatever nuisance was in the city.

_"Hyper Blossom!"_

Blossom then put her compact back into her belt and then it started releasing red energy hearts. She was then in a red leotard, and used her hands to form the flaps of her vest. She then opened up her arms and the vest appeared. She then put her hands under her belt and the skirt formed. Her feet were then put together to form the shoes, she spun around twice to form the earrings and choker and then she posed by putting one arm up, the other one down, and then flexing her legs.

_"Rolling Bubbles!"_

Bubbles put her bent arms over her head, where her ring formed. She put one finger on her cheek while opening up her compact. She put the compact back into the belt and then it started showering her with blue bubbles. When she got into her blue leotard, she snapped her fingers to form the vest. Once it materialized, she danced a little bit before forming her skirt underneath. She then made peace signs with her fingers to form the gloves, the earrings and choker formed, and then she got on her knees with her arms in the air.

_"Powered Buttercup!"_

Buttercup put her fists in the air and then opened the compact. She then put it back into her belt and green stars then swirled around her. When she got into her leotard, she swiped her hands under her arms and formed the vest. She then punched the air and did a few arm poses before forming the skirt. She then kicked her feet into the air to form her shoes and then she punched the air to form her pose after her choker and earrings formed.

_"Feminine Bridgette!"_

Bridgette held up her compact close to her chin, she winked, and then opened it.

She swiped her hand with a ring on it over the compact, and then put the compact back in its belt. It started releasing light pink swords as she then started wearing a light pink leotard. She crossed her arms and snapped her fingers, forming the vest, and then punched the air beside her, causing the light to disappear and for the light pink vest to stay. She then put her hands below her torso and snapped her fingers again, forming the skirt. She then clapped her hands to form the fingerless gloves, pretended to slit her throat to form the chocker, patted her ear lobes to form the earrings, and then her hair started flying up above her before magically forming a French Braid, much to her dismay, and then she posed with a hand on her hip, her other hand on her face, a wink, and her foot propped up.

The four girls made a group pose together, and they were ready to get to work.

"_PowerPuff Girls Z!"_

"Here we go!" Blossom said, as she and the others flew off to stop whatever monster was giving the city grief.

* * *

Back with Dexter, he was walking through the school, looking around for Blossom, as he kept scanning the hallways left and right.

"Where could she be…?" Dexter muttered, as he looked around to try to find Blossom. However, he was not getting anywhere; no luck.

What he grew unaware of, was that a lot of the girls got hearts just be looking at him and how cute he was to some other girls. He was trying to keep his eyes out for a girl with red hair.

"Who's he?"; "He's kind of cute."; "Isn't he that so-called "boy genius" that joined Miss Keane's class today?"

Dexter looked in the direction of some of the other girls, and they all started giggling and looking at him as if he were a star or something.

Dexter was just confused by the girls' behavior; raising an eyebrow, he kept looking around for Blossom, but he was not about to find her any time that day.

"I guess I'll never find her," Dexter said. "What's worse, I don't even know her name."

Dexter merely went into the library and decided to sit amongst the books; he felt most comfortable in the library when he was not inside the labs at school or home.

"This is more my speed," Dexter said, as he looked around in the shelves for a book to read; it was meant to help him relax after losing sight of Blossom and not getting to know her.

Dexter found a particular book that stood out to him: it was _Sempre_ by J.M. Darhower.

Sitting down, Dexter opened up the book, and he began reading it; he was soon to one particular part of the book, where he quietly read aloud one of the quotations.

"Here we go… _'Colpo di fulmine. The thunderbolt, as Italians call it. When love strikes someone like lightning, so powerful and intense it can't be denied. It's beautiful and messy, cracking a chest open and spilling their soul out for the world to see. It turns a person inside out, and there's no going back from it. Once the thunderbolt hits, your life is irrevocably changed'_." Dexter said, as he sighed, anime hearts emanating from him, as he thought of his nameless angel.

Putting the book back, Dexter took out another one. This time, it was _Whitney, My Love_. Dexter continued reading, as he imagined himself as the selfish Duke while Blossom was Whitney in the story. Dexter read a few lines in the book, and hearts kept emanating from him as he read.

Back with the girls, they were fighting against Fuzzy Lumpkins, and while they managed to hold their own, the girls struggled.

"Man! This guy is a brute!" Bridgette said, as she landed on her rump, after being hit by Fuzzy in the stomach. She sat on her bottom while using her legs for support, and rubbed a hurt leg.

"And he's pretty calm right now," Bubbles said. "If he gets angry…"

"That won't end well!" Buttercup said, as she slammed some of the ground with her hammer; the shock waves from the smash caused Fuzzy to crash into the ground.

Bubbles managed to use some of her bubbles to confuse Fuzzy and cause him to become dizzy.

Blossom, on the other hand, was still a little distracted by the events from the morning, and kept having her attacks thrown back at her.

She was thrown into a tree, and then she got dizzy; Blossom thought, _'Why can't I stop thinking about what happened in homeroom today? Is it because no boy has ever treated me like that before?' _

"Earth to Blossom!" Bridgette said. "Are you okay?"

"No…" Blossom said, as she stood up. "I'm really distracted."

"By what happened in class this morning?" Buttercup inquired.

Blossom nodded, and then she said, "No one's ever been so… chivalrous to me before."

"Calm down, girl," Bridgette said. "Let's just beat up Fuzzy before we head back to school; you can sort these things out later."

"Okay," Blossom said, as she shot her yo-yo at Fuzzy and tied him up before pulling a little harder on the string. "Buttercup! Bubbles! You know what to do!"

"_Right!"_ The girls said, before combining their attacks and then both the bubbles and the impact from the hammer sent Fuzzy flying back into his forested home.

"I'll remember this!" Fuzzy shouted, as he flew back to the forest.

"That was a close call," Bridgette said. "We were almost going to be late for our next class."

"Now let's hurry back to school," Bubbles said. "I'm sure Miss Keane would be worried about us."

"Not to mention a certain Casanova." Buttercup said, teasingly.

The girls were flying back to school, but Blossom had a lot on her mind as her thoughts kept drifting to Dexter.

'_Why do I keep thinking about him?' _Blossom thought, feeling really confused.

The girls made it back, with some time to spare, and then they changed back into their normal clothes before walking to the library.

"I'm glad we managed to time it right," Bubbles said, as the girls went into the library, not knowing Dexter was there, still reading. "Now we can continue with class like normal."

"That's relieving." Blossom said, but Dexter heard her, and he dropped his book.

He soon saw Blossom, and seeing her laughing face and smile; he just melted at the sight of her, and red hearts were flying all around him.

Dexter then cleared his throat, did a breath check, and then he approached the girls.

Bridgette noticed him, and then she said, "Hey, Dexter."

"I've been looking all over for you," Dexter said to Blossom. "I take it your business was taken care of?"

"Yes, it is," Blossom said, still a little embarrassed being around him. "The girls and I have finished everything else up. We'll see you in class."

Blossom, embarrassed, then left the group, and the library.

"We'd better get to class, too," Bubbles said. "We don't want Ms. Keane getting worried."

The girls were about to leave, when Dexter asked, "Um… Your beautiful, red haired friend… What's her name? I didn't get it last time."

"Oh, her?" Buttercup said. "That's Blossom."

Dexter then went red in the face as he repeated her name, letting it roll of his tongue; he said, "Blossom… Just like a flower opening up its petals, she's just as beautiful as her name."

The girls then sweat dropped at this, and they just left for the classroom, with Dexter following them.

* * *

In the classroom, Blossom was paying attention to the class, while Dexter was paying more attention to Blossom. He had his hand propped up on his face and he was staring at Blossom with love in his eyes.

'_Oh, Blossom…' _Dexter said, as he kept staring at her; Blossom looked in his direction a few times, but Dexter merely winked at her, causing Blossom to blush red and sweat drop.

'_What's the matter with him?' _Blossom thought, not entirely impressed with Dexter's behavior.

The final bell for the school day rang and then the girls were at their usual meet-up place: Blossom's locker.

"So, Blossom, Dexter asked us about you," Bubbles said, almost teasingly. "What do you think of him?"

"… I honestly don't know," Blossom said. What none of the girls knew was that Dexter was listening on their conversation. "He's a great student, and I'm impressed by his intellect."

Dexter silently let some air loose, relieved that he seemed to impress Blossom with his brain.

"It just doesn't seem like he knows the difference when it comes to trying to impress a girl and not being himself."

Dexter then had an anime anvil fall on his head as he heard this portion.

"You're saying the way he talks to you isn't being himself?" Buttercup asked.

"I think so…" Blossom said. "Then again, I don't really know him that well, so I'm not sure whether or not that's his true personality."

"She's right, in a way," Bridgette said. "We don't know that much about Dexter yet. Let's hope he's not like that as a whole."

Dexter sweat dropped, and then he thought, _'Okay, Dexter… I guess the methods I observed from other boys on television are not the best way to win over a girl's heart in the real world. It's going to take me just… Being myself.'_

"So, girls, what plans do you have after school today? Minus keeping ears out for an alert?" Blossom asked, changing the subject, as she put some of her books in her locker; Dexter then went back to listening to the girls to get a better idea of what they were up to.

"I'm planning on heading home," Bridgette said. "I have homework to do."

"Same here," Buttercup said. "How about you, Bubbles?"

"Just my usual visit with Cody before going home." Bubbles explained.

"As for me, I'm going to the park to have some ice cream and candy!" Blossom said.

"Don't overdo it, Blossom," Bridgette said. "You don't want to spoil dinner, do you?"

"No, I don't…" Blossom said, as she smiled and laughed.

However, the girls' belts started flashing again.

"Professor?" Blossom asked, picking up.

"I want to apologize for not introducing you to Dexter earlier," The Professor said. "I got so busy that I forgot about it."

"That's okay, so long as he doesn't find out about _that_." Bridgette said, referring to the PowerPuff Girls.

"Don't worry." The Professor said, before hanging up.

"That was close," Buttercup said. "Now let's go."

What they did not know was that Dexter heard the whole thing. He thought, _'The Professor told me he had other aids at the lab; I just wasn't aware it was those four girls. Especially not Blossom…'_

Bridgette had her sixth sense kick in once again, and looked in the direction where Dexter was hiding.

"What's the matter, Bridgette?" Bubbles asked.

"I have this sneaking suspicion someone was listening on us," Bridgette said. "Anyway, I'll see you girls tomorrow."

The girls then went their separate ways for the day, and Dexter decided to head to the park to find Blossom.

* * *

Blossom had gotten a large sundae at the park, and sat down on a bench to eat it. Dexter was walking through the park, trying to find Blossom, and then he soon found her.

Dexter then took a deep breath, thinking, _'Okay, Dexter, you can do this. Just be yourself.'_

Dexter approached Blossom, and then he cleared his throat; Blossom looked in his direction, and then she asked him, "Dexter, what are you doing here?"

"Forgive me," Dexter said. "But I overheard you and your friends talking with one another about your after-school activities. I… I wanted to talk to you a little more, so I followed you. I'm sorry."

Blossom blinked, and then she said, "…Care to sit down?"

Dexter smiled and nodded as he sat next to Blossom, before asking her, "So… You wouldn't happen to like… Galactic Man or anything like that, would you?"

"You like it, too?" Blossom said, smiling.

"Oh, I do," Dexter said. "I'm a big fan."

"I _love_ it!" Blossom said, as her eyes sparkled and she became cheerful. "I've seen almost all of the episodes!"

"So have I!" Dexter said, as he and Blossom started to laugh with each other.

'_Maybe he isn't so bad… but… it's still a little unnerving being around him for some reason. Is it because he's a boy genius?' _Blossom thought, but then she looked at her watch.

"Oh, no, look at the time! I have to get home before dinner!" Blossom said, as she stood up.

"Wait!" Dexter said, as he took Blossom's hand.

Blossom looked at Dexter, her face tinting pink, as Dexter looked very embarrassed and nervous.

Dexter held up a finger, signaling for her to wait a little bit; he took out his watch again, typed a few things on the keyboard, and soon, the watch produced a large bouquet of one dozen, red roses.

He took the flowers out and gave them to Blossom before telling her, "I… I hope you like these. They pale in comparison to your own beauty."

Blossom, flattered, took the flowers quietly, and then she said, "Thank you, Dexter… See you tomorrow?"

Dexter nodded, and then the two teenagers blushed before Blossom left the park. Dexter jumped, clicked his heels, and then said, "Yahoo!"

* * *

The next morning, Blossom had brought the flower bouquet to school with her, and she was still blushing, both from embarrassment and flattery from Dexter. She showed the flowers to the girls, and then she explained what happened.

"I can't tell if he's sugarcoating it all or not," Blossom said. "He's a suave teenager one minute, a boy genius the next."

"He's a complex character, isn't he?" Bubbles said.

Bridgette's sixth sense kicked in again, and she said, "Blossom, be careful when you open your…"

Blossom opened her locker door only to narrowly dodge a water balloon and then she screamed as she saw plastic bugs all over the floor.

"Oh, great!" Buttercup said.

"Just another typical prank by Randy…" Bubbles said, as she began to clean up the plastic insects.

However, Blossom failed to notice there was a water bucket on the top of her locker, and it was about to fall on her, when she dodged, just getting one of her arms wet.

The girls soon heard a very creepy laugh coming from across the hallway, and then the girls looked in the direction of the laugh to see Randy Finkleman, one of their classmates, laughing. He had spiky, brown hair, and orange eyes, and he was notorious for one thing: he was a joker. His jokes were almost never funny, his laugh was sickening, but he had a major crush on Blossom, something that singled her out from all of his other targets in the past.

Dexter had seen the whole thing from his locker, and seeing Randy laughing was not something he was happy about.

Dexter then grabbed Randy by his shirt collar and then he asked, "You think that's funny?!"

"Check out Dexter…" Bubbles said, seeing where Dexter was going with this. "He doesn't seem to like what Randy did."

"What's with you? Don't you have a sense of humor?" Randy asked.

"What's a sense of humor to you is inappropriate an undesirable to others," Dexter said, putting Randy down. "That's no way to treat a lady! Especially not a lady as sweet as Blossom!"

Blossom blushed at this, but then she just sweat dropped as she felt like Dexter was making a scene and causing problems.

"So you like her, too?" Randy asked, brushing himself off.

"What of it?" Dexter said, but his face said otherwise.

"You know that boys tease the girls they like, right?" Randy said, with a shrug.

"Not _intelligent_ boys," Dexter said, making a good comeback. "Don't let me catch you pranking Blossom like that again!"

Randy then nodded, a little scared of Dexter; Dexter then took Blossom's hand, and then he said, "Let's go."

Dexter then started dragging Blossom away, against her protests, leaving Bridgette and the others a little surprised at his actions.

"Was that out of character or something?" Buttercup asked.

Bridgette and Bubbles merely shook their heads; they had no idea.

Bringing Blossom up to the rooftop, Dexter kept holding Blossom's hand as he kept his face stern and serious, while Blossom said, "Hey! Let go of my hand! Stop it, Dexter!"

As soon as Dexter made it to the roof, he let go of Blossom's hand, and then he said, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine…" Blossom said. "You didn't have to stick up for me like that. Pranks like that are typical for Randy."

"Typical, maybe, but still unacceptable," Dexter said. "What's his deal?"

"Me," Blossom said. "A few years back, I learned that Randy had – and still has – a crush on me."

"He does?" Dexter said, getting a little jealous.

"Right," Blossom said, as she went to the side of the roof, and put her arms on the edge, as if resting her face on it; Dexter came beside her, and then looked at her face, which showed mild sadness. "He was the first boy who ever said that he liked me. In the past, boys never really gave me the time of day until Randy… And I wonder if anyone else ever will."

"There's me," Dexter said. "I really think you're a stunning beauty, Blossom. You also seem to be just a sweetheart."

"Thanks, Dexter, but I don't think that's going to be much help," Blossom said, with a sigh. "Sometimes I wonder if my efforts to impress other boys are in vain."

"Forget those other boys," Dexter said, as he took Blossom's hand. "Now you have me. What else could you need?"

Blossom raised an eyebrow in confusion.

A breeze started to blow as Blossom and Dexter were glued in place, and then Dexter came closer to Blossom, as music began to start up.

What neither Blossom, nor Dexter knew, was that Bubbles, Buttercup, and Bridgette had followed them up to the rooftop.

'_Perfect Match, Perfect! Perfect Match.' _

Dexter held Blossom's chin with his gloved hand and he sang, _"Someone as wonderful as you needs someone as wonderful as me."_

'_You need someone wonderful.' _

Blossom tried to move away, but Dexter pulled her back into his arms as he sang, _"Lady, can't you see we're a perfect match, perfect match!" _

"_We're a perfect match, a perfect match."_

Blossom once again tried to get away from him, but Dexter took her hands, singing, _"Side by side, unified…"_

He caressed Blossom's cheek, causing her to blush, as Dexter sang, _"We'll make an ideal pair."_

"_Make an ideal pair!"_

Dexter then sang, _"Where else can you find someone…"_

He then made some distance, making some poses as he sang, _"So good, so right, so rare!"_

Dexter then started walking towards Blossom, who began backing up, while red in the face, as Dexter sang, _"No one's as half as good for you, and no one is ever gonna be!"_

"_Can't you see that he's a perfect match?" _

"_Together, we would be a perfect match! (Together!)" _Dexter said, as he took Blossom's hands.

She backed up as Dexter sang once more, _"Together we would be a perfect match! (Ooh! Perfect match)!" _

"_Together we would be a perfect match!" _Dexter said, as he turned Blossom around and hugged her from behind.

"_Perfect match! Ooh, perfect match!" _Dexter sang, while Blossom left his embrace and then she started to run down the stairs.

Dexter groaned in frustration as he slammed his fist on the edge of the roof.

"Blossom!" Bridgette said, as she and the other girls ran down the stairs after their red-haired friend.

"How much of that did you hear?" Blossom asked.

"The whole thing…" Buttercup said.

"Looks like _Dexter Charming_ is really serious about you," Bridgette said, with a light giggle. "He really likes you."

"_Dexter Charming_?" Bubbles asked.

"Sorry," Bridgette said. "Ever After High reference. There actually _is_ a character in that series called "Dexter Charming", so I applied it here."

"Oh…" Buttercup said.

"I know we have to get to the lab after school today, but let's try and stay out of Dexter's way as well as trying to keep _that_ under wraps." Blossom said.

"_Right." _The other three girls said, as they then went back downstairs.

* * *

Later that day, the girls were in the house portion of the lab, talking about their party plans.

"Okay, so for party food…" Blossom said, writing a list. "We'll leave the desserts to Bridgette. I can bring in some other snack foods…"

"I can bring in fruit," Bubbles said. "How about you, Buttercup?"

"I'll bring in pigs in a blanket." Buttercup said.

The girls stopped their party planning when they heard some noises that sounded like construction and drilling going on in the next room.

"Sounds like Dexter is hard at work back there." Bubbles said.

"It sure does," Buttercup said. "I wonder what he's doing in there?"

"You never know," Bridgette said. "Let's just make sure he's okay."

The girls then stood up and walked into the lab where they saw Dexter working on a machine on a larger table while a smaller table had some beakers with boiling chemicals.

Dexter was hard at work, not seeming to pay much attention to the girls; he was too focused.

"Um, Dexter, what are you doing?" Buttercup asked.

Dexter stopped, and looked in the girls' direction, but he soon laid eyes on Blossom once again and then he went red in the face; he unintentionally knocked over one of the beakers, and some of the liquid fell into another test tube.

The chemicals started reacting with one another and then there was a kettle-like noise going on.

"Um… Dexter, is that noise a bad sign?" Bubbles asked.

Dexter saw what he unintentionally did, and then he shouted, _**"GIRLS, GET DOWN!"**_

The chemicals caused a mild explosion, but the girls ran for cover while Dexter shielded Blossom. However, the reaction's backlash pushed Dexter and Blossom to the ground, with Dexter on top.

"Everyone okay?" Bridgette asked, as she and Bubbles came out of hiding to see everyone was still in one piece.

"I'm fine." Buttercup said.

However, she noticed Bridgette was staring at something with wide eyes and then Bubbles inquired, "Bridgette, what's going on?"

Bridgette merely pointed at Dexter and Blossom. Dexter was on top of Blossom, but what had both teenagers stunned was that his mouth was on Blossom's – in a kiss.

"Oh… My… Coconuts…" Bridgette said, as her eyes were wide.

Bridgette then tapped Dexter on the shoulder saying, "Dexter? Dexter? _EARTH TO DEXTER CHARMING!_"

Dexter then freaked out as he got off of Blossom; putting his hands together, he was on his knees, while saying, "Oh, my gosh! Blossom, I'm so sorry!"

Dexter was freaking out in apologies and Blossom was merely stunned. Rather than getting mad, Blossom calmed Dexter down by saying, rather loudly, _"DEXTER, IT'S OKAY!"_

Dexter stopped his _dogeza_ and looked at Blossom in surprise.

"This isn't the first time something like that happened to me." Blossom said, as she stood up; Dexter stood up as well.

"It's not?" Bridgette whispered to Bubbles.

"She once kissed a frog that was hit by Black Z Rays and was turned into a Frog Prince – she did NOT get her Prince Charming, trust me…" Buttercup explained.

Bridgette tried her best not to laugh.

"I'm relieved that you're okay," Dexter said. "So… What were you girls talking about in the house back there?"

"We were planning on having a party," Bridgette said. "It's to celebrate a friend of ours getting discharged from the hospital."

"What happened?!" Dexter said, a little surprised to hear this.

"He's an old friend of Bubbles," Blossom explained. "Or more to the point, her first love and her boyfriend."

Bubbles blushed at this, and she continued, "He's been in the hospital with a heart condition for nine years; he's finally cured and getting out."

"So it was a chronic condition…" Dexter said; he felt a little upset that none of the girls talked to him about this party.

Noticing this, Blossom then said, "You're welcome to join in, Dexter."

Dexter smiled as he then said, "Thank you, Blossom. You truly are the Beauty to my Beast."

The girls just sweat dropped at the cheesiness of that line.

Blossom looked at the clock, and she said, "Oh, no, look at the time!"

"We'd better book it!" Buttercup said.

"See you later, Dexter," Bridgette said. "And don't forget to clean up…"

"Already taking care of it…" Dexter said, as he was using a dustpan to get rid of the broken glass, and wiping up the chemicals.

Blossom looked back at Dexter, and then she told him, "Thank you for keeping me safe."

"It's…" Dexter said, going red in the face. "No problem."

Blossom then left the lab, and Dexter looked in her direction, not feeling really proud of himself.

"I should have been more careful… She could have been hurt…" Dexter said, nearly crying.

* * *

The next day at school, Miss Keane was announcing the pairs for the Shakespeare project.

"Okay… So for the plays, we have _"A Midsummer Night's Dream", "Much Ado About Nothing", "Romeo and Juliet", "Hamlet", "Macbeth", "A Comedy Of Errors", "Henry VIII", _and _"Antony and Cleopatra"_…" Miss Keane.

Blossom was really distracted by the previous day's events, so she was not paying attention to the pairing assignments for the project.

"Okay, so for _"Macbeth", _we have Jesse and Bubbles…" Miss Keane said, reading off the pairing assignments.

"For _"Henry VII", _our first pair is Buttercup and Nick…" Miss Keane said, but once again, Blossom was tuning out.

"We'll have Bridgette and Randy working on _"Much Ado About Nothing"_…" Miss Keane said.

'_You've GOT to be kidding!' _Bridgette thought, as she looked over to Randy, her partner.

Blossom was looking out the window and thinking about what had happened the day before. She thought, _'Why was I so calm about that accidental kiss? A kiss is a kiss is a kiss, right? I should have been angry with Dexter, but… Why wasn't I?'_

She stole a glance at Dexter and then sighed, as she was very confused. Dexter looked back at her, blushed, and then turned back to Miss Keane.

"And finally, for _"Romeo and Juliet"_, we have Blossom and Dexter." Miss Keane said.

Hearing their names, both Blossom and Dexter looked at each other in surprise before blushing and turning away, feeling awkward.

Later, the girls were at Blossom's locker once again, and they were talking about their assignments.

"You're lucky, Blossom," Bubbles said. "I love _"Macbeth"_, but I really wish my partner was Cody."

"He's not here right now, so I wouldn't complain," Buttercup said. "I'm just glad I'm not working on a project for one of those romantic plays Shakespeare wrote. Ugh…"

"At least you didn't get stuck with Randy Finkleman as your partner," Bridgette complained. "It would be a miracle in itself if he and I can cooperate without him pulling one sick prank on me."

Blossom did not say anything on the issue; she was still surprised that she had been partnered with Dexter for the project.

Bridgette looked to her left and she saw Dexter coming their way, before telling her friends, "Here comes Dexter Charming."

"Huh?" Blossom said, as she soon turned and saw Dexter, holding another red rose, and then he approached Blossom.

The girls decided to give Blossom and Dexter some space.

"Blossom… Shall we work on our project?" Dexter asked

"Yes," Blossom said, albeit awkwardly. "See you in the library a little later?"

Dexter then nodded before giving Blossom a swift kiss on the cheek before leaving.

Blossom then blushed red as she put her hand to her face; she smiled, and looking in Dexter's direction, she said, "Maybe I'm starting to requite…"

* * *

Later, Dexter was in the library with Blossom, reading the book for the project.

However, even though the two of them were working together, taking notes on how to do the project, the atmosphere between the two of them was, for lack of a better word, awkward.

"So… Um… This story is a tragedy, right?" Blossom asked, trying to make conversation.

"That's right; one of Shakespeare's most famous stories," Dexter said. "It's been adapted into many versions where the script is flipped and the leads get a happy ending."

"…Sometimes I feel like _my_ script is flipped and I _won't_ get a happy ending." Blossom said, sighing sadly.

Dexter had a red rose behind him; again, he conjured it up by using his watch.

"I wouldn't be too sure." Dexter said, as he was trying his best to make sure the situation was not awkward between the two of them anymore.

"What do you mean?" Blossom asked, as she was blushing; she felt like she had an idea as to where the situation was going.

Dexter then took the rose out from behind him, gave it to Blossom, and then he breathed out before saying, "Blossom… _'But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief, that thou, her maid, are more fair than she'_…"

"Dexter…" Blossom said, as she blushed red while holding the rose.

Dexter then took Blossom's empty hand, and then he thought, _'Okay, Dexter, you can do this. Just ask her those six words.'_

"Will you go out with me?" Dexter asked, as he went red in the face.

Blossom, hearing those six words for the first time, blushed hard, and then, as tears of joy formed in her eyes, she said, "Yes… Yes, I will!"

Dexter smiled, and then he hugged Blossom before saying, "I'm so happy… I could probably cry…"

"Don't…" Blossom said, as she hugged Dexter back, and then the two of them rocked a little bit.

* * *

Back at Blossom's locker, she had a romantic smile on her face as she held the rose Dexter gave her in her hand. She opened her locker and put some more things in her locker before shutting the door.

"Hey, Blossom." Bridgette said, as she, Bubbles, and Buttercup came by.

"Hey, girls…" Blossom said, dreamily.

"What's the matter?" Bubbles asked, noticing their friend's face.

"Dexter asked me out." Blossom said, simply.

"So, the dork made his move, huh?" Buttercup said, only for a smack upside the hide from Bridgette.

"Looks like Dexter Charming got the nerve to tell you how he feels, huh?" Bridgette said, smiling for Blossom.

"Yes," Blossom said. "He and I are going to the park after school today. I won't be in the lab this time around."

"But what if an alert happens?" Bubbles asked. "You need to keep that a secret from Dexter, remember?"

"I hope so…" Blossom said, as she looked at the rose with love in her eyes.

The girls merely looked at each other in concern that Blossom's cover was going to be blown.

Blossom and Dexter were then at the park later that day, and they were having a really good time. Dexter got ice cream for the both of them, and Blossom was enjoying hers a lot.

"This is my favorite flavor!" Blossom said, as she swallowed her ice cream.

"I love this flavor, too," Dexter said. "It's amazing how much we have in common."

"I know," Blossom said. "I can't believe you and I are both into superheroes. It's so strange."

Dexter then put his hand on Blossom's, and she blushed, while looking at him in surprise. Dexter had his eyes looking in Blossom's direction and he quietly inched closer to her.

Blossom suddenly got a call on her phone; picking up, and looking the caller ID, it was Bubbles.

"Excuse me, Dexter, I need to take this, okay?" Blossom asked.

Dexter merely nodded.

Picking up the phone, Blossom answered, "Bubbles, what's going on? … What? Really?! That's great! The party will be in a few days… What? You want it moved to tomorrow afternoon?! That's short notice… Okay."

Hanging up, Blossom said, "Dexter, Cody's been discharged from the hospital today! We're going to have his party tomorrow afternoon at the lab!"

"Really? That's great news." Dexter said, as he stood up, and hugged Blossom, happy for her.

Dexter and Blossom then held hands as they left the park.

* * *

The next afternoon…

"Congrats!" The six teenagers made a toast with orange juice at the party in the lab.

"I'm so happy you're finally free, Cody!" Bubbles said, as she hugged her boyfriend.

"I am, too," Cody said, as he hugged back. "And it's nice to meet you, Dexter."

Both Cody and Dexter shook hands; Dexter said, "It is a pleasure."

As the girls were having fun, Blossom sat down on the couch next to Dexter; seeing how the girl he loved so much was sitting next to her, Dexter took Blossom's hand, and both teenagers blushed.

Cody noticed this, and then he asked Bubbles, "Is something going on between those two?"

"Sort of…" Bridgette said. "It's a complicated situation."

"He wouldn't happen to know about you four being The PowerPuff Girls Z?" Cody asked, in a whisper.

"No, and we're trying to keep it that way," Buttercup said. "The less who know, the better."

"Maybe, but I don't think it's fair to keep him in the dark," Cody said. "He does _work_ here after all."

"Cody's right…" Bubbles said. "Maybe we _should_ tell Dexter."

"I think it's a bad idea," Bridgette said. "Because, him being a boy-genius and all, Dexter Charming over there could have figured it out already."

"Bridgette's got a good point." Buttercup said.

Meanwhile, Dexter then asked Blossom, "Would you like to go out on another date tomorrow after school?"

Blossom merely nodded, and then Dexter blushed pink; he liked where it was going between himself and Blossom.

After school the next day, after Dexter and Blossom had gotten more of their Shakespeare project done, they went to the park again, trying to recite the play for the project.

Dexter took Blossom's hands and he got closer to her. Blossom started to mirror this movement, as they began reciting the play, albeit they were more concentrated on each other at the moment.

"Okay… _'If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.'_"

"My turn… _Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this. For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss._"

Dexter held Blossom's hand a little tighter as she said these lines, almost getting a little _too _into the act.

"Next… _'Have saints not lips… And holy palmers… too?'_" Dexter said, but found himself and Blossom leaning in closer to one another.

"Um… _'Ay, pilgrim, lips they must use in prayer…'_" Blossom said, as she also mirrored Dexter's movement.

Going red in the face, Dexter said, "Okay… _'O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.'_"

Blossom and Dexter kept moving closer to one another, both blushing, and then Blossom stumbled over her next line, "_Saints do not move… though grant… For… prayer's sake…_"

Dexter also lost track of time and such, as he and Blossom were close enough for a kiss; Dexter said, "_Then move not… While my prayer's effect I take… Thus from my lips…_"

Dexter stopped reciting the play as he and Blossom were about to lock lips, when…

All of a sudden, they got wet. An open soda can was tossed at them, and its contents were spilled all over Blossom and Dexter.

"Hey, sickos, save it for somewhere else!" A male voice said, and then the two red-haired teenagers looked in the direction whence said voice came from.

It turned out to be Brick and his brothers, the RowdyRuff Boys, who were drinking soda, and then tossing the cans, which were still half-full, at people who they thought were being disgusting.

"You three should talk!" Dexter said, as he stood up. "What's the big idea, interrupting us like that?"

"Preventing our stomachs from cleaning themselves out, that's what." Boomer said, before he began laughing.

"Trying not to throw up? Isn't that childish…?" Blossom asked.

"I concur." Dexter said.

Brick took out his straw and shot spit wads at Blossom and Dexter. Blossom stood up, grabbed Dexter's hand, and then she shouted, "Run for it!"

Blossom and Dexter then ran for a few seconds before ducking behind a bush and catching their breath.

"Who are those three?!" Dexter asked. "I could swear they're clones to the PowerPuff Girls Z!"

'_He's right; that's exactly what those three boys are…' _Blossom thought, sweat dropping. "They're called The RowdyRuff Boys, and you're right: they're male equivalents to the PowerPuff Girls, except they're younger than the girls and they can't fly."

"You seem to know a lot about… What are you doing?" Dexter said, but he then saw Blossom take out her belt buckle.

_"Hyper Blossom!"_

Blossom then put her compact back into her belt and then it started releasing red energy hearts. She was then in a red leotard, and used her hands to form the flaps of her vest. She then opened up her arms and the vest appeared. She then put her hands under her belt and the skirt formed. Her feet were then put together to form the shoes, she spun around twice to form the earrings and choker and then she posed by putting one arm up, the other one down, and then flexing her legs.

She then flew out of the bush to go beat up the RowdyRuff Boys; she had completely forgotten that Dexter did not know about her super powers.

Dexter, on the other hand, was wide-eyed to see that his crush was one of the PowerPuff Girls.

"Alright, Boys, time for a good spanking!" Blossom said, as she took out her yo-yo.

She tied the boys up with her yo-yo before dragging them towards her, and then she punched them in the face before sending them flying.

"B-Blossom?!" Dexter said.

Blossom froze up, and then she turned around; she then stammered, "D-Dexter… Y-You saw the whole thing?!"

"How could I not…" Dexter said, albeit his tone said that he was upset. "You transformed right in front of me."

"I completely forgot that you didn't know…" Blossom said.

"Are the other girls the rest of the PowerPuffs?" Dexter asked.

Blossom nodded, sheepishly, and her knees began knocking.

"Blossom, I don't care about that," Dexter said, as he approached Blossom. "I sort of had a hunch that you were the PowerPuff Girls."

"As expected of a Boy Genius…" Blossom said, as she hugged her shoulders, sadly.

Looking around to see if anyone was looking, Blossom then changed back and she turned her back on Dexter.

"Blossom?" Dexter asked, as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"You probably hate me now…" Blossom said, as she began crying. "Just when I thought a boy was actually falling for me."

"Blossom… I love you!" Dexter said, hugging Blossom from behind, and resting his head on her shoulder.

Blossom went red in the face as she said, "How can you say that?"

What neither of the teens knew was that Bubbles, Buttercup, and Bridgette were listening in on their conversation.

"Sigh…" Dexter said, before getting himself prepared. "Because… _'Oh she doth teaches the torches to burn bright. It seems she hands upon the cheek of night. Like a rich jewel in an Ethiop's ear; beauty to rich for use, for earth too dear. So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows, as yonder lady o'er her fellows shows. The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand, and, touching hers, make blessed my rude hand. Did my heart love till now? Foreswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night.'_"

"Oh, Dexter…" Blossom said, as she shed tears of joy. She then turned around, still in Dexter's arms, and she placed her hands on his chest while resting her head there, too.

Dexter blushed at this as he hugged Blossom back.

"Was he quoting Shakespeare just now?" Bubbles asked; she and the girls were still hiding in the bushes.

"Yep," Bridgette said. "Specifically, when Romeo first falls in love with Juliet."

Buttercup gagged quietly, as she was not used to that sort of display of affection.

Dexter took Blossom's face in his hand and then he lifted her face up to look him in the eyes.

"Oh, Blossom…" Dexter said. "Will you… Will you…?"

"Yes, Dexter? What is it?" Blossom asked, as she held Dexter's hand.

'_Come on, Dex, just say it!' _Dexter thought, before asking Blossom, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Blossom, really happy to hear someone ask her that, she smiled, cried tears of joy, and then she said, "Yes! I will!"

Dexter smiled happily, and lifted Blossom up by the waist and spun around while still having her in his hands, and then he said, "You've just made me the happiest boy alive!"

Blossom laughed as Dexter set her down, and then after making sure that no one was there to distract them, they finally shared a kiss with each other, while Dexter placed a red rose behind Blossom's ear.

"Let's leave them alone…" Bridgette said, and then the rest of the girls left their bush hideout to head back to the lab and give Blossom and Dexter some privacy.

Dexter and Blossom cut their kiss off before Blossom then leaned into Dexter's chest before saying, "I love you, too."

The next day at school, Blossom and Dexter were walking through the halls, holding hands, much to the surprise of everyone in the halls; Randy was especially shocked.

Dexter kissed Blossom on the cheek, and she smiled, as she finally got a boyfriend, and Dexter got the girl.

"It's nice to see Blossom has a boyfriend, now," Bubbles said. "Now she won't feel left out."

"If that guy hurts one hair on her head, he's going to go from four-eyes to no-eyes!" Buttercup said.

"Don't talk like that, Buttercup," Bridgette said. "But we'll see what happens."

Blossom and Dexter just went to class, hand-in-hand, and they were ready to show the world they were in love.

* * *

**That's a wrap! Sorry the ending wasn't the best, but I had to wrap this up somehow! I hope you all liked it, though. And if this story gets good reviews, then I can always write more, should you want me too.**


End file.
